vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael (Supernatural)
|-|Male Vessel= |-|Female Vessel= Summary Raphael was the third of the four archangels created by God. He was older than Gabriel but younger than Michael and Lucifer. After Lucifer's rebellion and banishment, Raphael stood by Michael in taking over the Universe. In Season 4, Raphael protected Chuck from Lilith's harm and then tried to stop Dean and Castiel from stopping Sam from breaking the last seal and killed Castiel. In Season 5, he became a target of Castiel, resurrected, and Dean to find God but he didn't have answers and they left him in a ring of holy fire as he vowed to kill the angel. In Season 6, Raphael escaped and returned to Heaven with the intent of taking over and restarting the Apocalypse but was opposed by Castiel and a civil war began, forcing Castiel to team up with Crowley to obtain the souls of Purgatory. When Castiel betrayed him, Raphael allied himself with Crowley to obtain the power for himself, only to be killed by the angel when he took the power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Raphael Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male (Though took a female vessel) Age: Billions of Years Old (Older than the Universe) Classification: Archangel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High, including his grace albeit slowly), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Absorption (can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Photokinesis, Astral Projection, Dream Walking, Invisibility, Supernatural Senses, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Stop, Power Removal (for lower/younger beings), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As he lacks one) and to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multy-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Comparable to Lucifer, who was stated multiple times to be able to eventually recreate the universe. Stronger than Gabriel, who created a universe, and somewhat comparable to Michael, who would have destroyed an alternate universe) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galaxy Class, possibly Universe Class (Somewhat comparable to other archangels) Durability: At least Multy-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal (Extends across timelines and he can teleport almost anywhere including separate realities) Standard Equipment: Archangel Blade Intelligence: Very High. Possesses extensive knowledge as a result of being one of the oldest beings in existence. Weaknesses: Angel Sigils, Holy Oil (to an extent), Archangel Blade, other heavenly weapons, Lance of Michael, requires a vessel to stay in the living realm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Causality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3